


Пациент

by philip_rausch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Особый пациент доктора Клоппа.





	Пациент

**Author's Note:**

> 22) Безумие: Я напишу о своем персонаже, как о пациенте психлечебницы, а о вашем, как о докторе, или наоборот. - для Julianos

— Марко, к тебе больше не приходили твои "друзья"?  
Главное — сохранять нейтральное лицо. И делать вид, что на всю эту чушь с воображаемым другом он повёлся. Если уж этому мальчишке так надо было разыграть всю эту комедию с якобы шизофренией и воображаемыми друзьями — так уж и быть. Тем более, разыгрывал он на редкость правдоподобно, сперва Юрген действительно купился.  
— Не, не приходили.  
И улыбается довольно. Несносный маленький говнюк. И хочется спросить его начистоту, стоят ли этого снятые обвинения, но это тот случай, когда обоим лучше притворяться, что никто ничего не понял, хотя, ясное дело, и пацан тоже давно просёк, что Юрген его раскусил.  
— Это хорошо. Думаю, скоро мы тебя выпишем.  
— Да неужели! Поняли, что я не псих?  
— Скорее, наконец-то лечение дало результат.  
— Пффф! Лечение... болтовня одна!  
И ему серьёзно хочется поаплодировать за то, как он отлично изображает психа, уверенного, что он не псих. Такой талант пропадает!  
Хотя в его упрямом нежелании общаться с докторами скрыт ещё и страх быть разоблачённым.  
— Эта болтовня дала результат. Но на сегодня и правда пора бы заканчивать болтовню, а то ты опоздаешь на обед.  
Марко покосился подозрительно:  
— Что, сегодня обойдёмся без промывки мозгов?  
Юрген кивнул, улыбаясь.  
— Обойдёмся. Я просто хотел увидеть тебя и убедиться, что всё нормально. Хорошего дня, Марко.  
— Спасибо, доктор!  
Когда Марко в сопровождении медбрата отправился к себе в палату, Юрген собрал в стопку документы и лениво потянулся к телефону. У пациентов обед — значит, и он может расслабиться.  
Желько пришёл через две минуты — в распахнутом халате поверх джинсов и рубашки и с двумя кружками кофе. Кружки поставил на стол, к тому моменту уже свободный от бумаг, а сам сел рядом — не в "пациентское" кресло, а на стул ассистента, обычно пустующий.  
Юрген сразу же взял кружку, осторожно отпивая горячий, уже благоухающий не то что на весь кабинет — на половину крыла — кофе. И он, дурак, ещё смеялся, когда Бувач приволок с блошиного рынка эту огромную несуразную кофеварку с песком!  
— Сахар или коньяк? — фыркнул Желько, по-хозяйски открывая нижний ящик стола и доставая оттуда маленькую сахарницу и пакет с печеньем. Бутылку, впрочем, оставил на месте, дожидаясь ответа.  
— Нет, спасибо. Не в этот раз.  
Желько кивнул, задвинул ящик, тоже взял свою кружку, пригубил кофе, как будто оценивая, насколько тот хорош, и спросил прямо:  
— Ну что, всё-таки не сдашь пацана?  
Юрген молча пил кофе, думая, что пока ещё не поздно раскрыть всю аферу пациента Марко Ройса двадцати двух лет от роду. Пока не поставил свою подпись. Сказать, что ошибся, что сразу не распознал симуляцию. Ну, пожурят немного. Скажут, что стареет доктор Клопп... А потом отблагодарят за проявленную бдительность.  
— Нет. Не сдам. И знаешь, даже не потому, что я ему сочувствую или что-то такое. Я впервые встречаю человека, которые так точно симулирует симптомы. Думаю, он где-то видел всё это. У кого-то подсмотрел. Причём, у человека, с которым долго и тесно общался. Вероятно, родственника или близкого друга. Из родственников у него никто ничем подобным не страдал, я проверил. Остаются друзья. И знаешь что, Желько?  
Судя по выражению лица, это словоблудие Желько ни капли не впечатлило. Как обычно. Ну что за человек? Не интересуют его интриги и загадки!  
— Что, Шерлок? — вздохнул он устало, поправляя прядь волос за ухо и откусывая кусок печенья.  
— У меня есть основания полагать, что это как-то связано с тем, за что его судили.  
С нарочито громким стуком опустив кружку на стол, Желько тряхнул головой.  
— О господи, Юрген! Только не говори, что опять хочешь поиграть в частного детектива! Забыл, что было в прошлый раз? Только попробуй влезть в это дерьмо! Если тебя попрут и отсюда, я с тобой в очередную жопу мира не поеду!  
"Поедешь, ещё как поедешь!" — фыркнул про себя Юрген. Но вслух решил не говорить. От греха.  
— А мне показалось, ты слишком засиделся на одном месте и вовсе не против сменить обстановку!  
Желько устало закатил глаза.  
— Не уходи от разговора. Пообещай, что не будешь пытаться заниматься работой полиции.  
— А то никакого кофе, завтраков и всего прочего?  
Но Желько на шуточки не поддался. Никогда не поддавался, честно говоря. Ну, за это его Юрген всегда и ценил.  
— Если влезешь, сам всё разгребай. Я не хочу, чтобы к нам опять шлялся какой-нибудь очередной хрен в форме, — отрезал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, взял свою кружку и стремительно вышел из кабинета.  
А Юрген, вытянув ноги, уставился в остатки кофе, думая о двух вещах: что Желько всё ещё злится из-за этого майнцевского детектива, и что он считает, что Юрген прав в своих подозрениях. Это значит, что можно и правда попытаться выяснить правду о симулянте Марко Ройсе и его загадочном приятеле-шизофренике. Тем более, что дело Марко закрыто, суд давно состоялся и даже пациент почти прошёл курс лечения. А значит, можно не опасаться серьёзных последствий. А уж ворчание Желько о том, что некий очередной город, в котором им, возможно, придётся обустраиваться — ещё большая дыра, чем даже Дортмунд, он как-нибудь переживёт. И не такое бывало.


End file.
